My Savior and His Dragon
by ScifiSOS
Summary: I will be loyal you, because you and I belong together. You are my savior and I am your dragon. I will protect like you would protect me." Temporarily paused. I will put up next chapter when my cousin comes over again. We forgot last time. Sorry. Wait plz
1. Summary, Prologue, Ch 1 Running Away

_**Welcome to my new story. Its temporary title is called "The Savior and his Dragon."**_

_**If you are reading this you are reading a slash with Harry and Draco. There is the summary, prologue and first chapter. If you do not like slash I suggest you get out of this page right now. **_

_**I thought I'd say there is a new magical creature I made up. I called it Ashtis. I have found this Latin/ English dictionary and I might use some words from there. Don't get me wrong I have no clue how to speak it. So if I make a mistake in spelling or how I'm using it please correct me if you know. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I will only own my creatures and characters I make up. **_

_**--**_

_**Dragons**__, fierce creatures, strong creatures, dangerous creatures, which are feared by many. Dragons are also beautiful, sneaky, and most of all loving. If a dragon is killed its soul is given a second chance. The soul wanders until it finds a perfect vessel. This is called the Dragon transfusion. It usually goes into a human being. A transfused soul is called A Heavenly Being. When the transfusion is over the humans feature will be the same yet different. The most important sign that a transfusion has occurred is when a symbol is written on the back of the human. A dragon usually has one symbol on his or her back. A rare case of more than one symbol means that the dragon is strong and unique. If the Dragon has not died once, they will mate with their own kind. If the male Dragon is killed and has mated, his whole family will die and transfuse with a human family separately. _

_**Ashtis **__are a human formed element. There is a variety of these creatures. The Light Ashtis are usually born with light skin and silver eyes, sometimes there eyes will be white too. Dark Ashtis are born with gray skin, their lips are reddish, and their eyes are black. Fire Ashtis are born with red skin and red eyes, females of this element have markings on their face that make it seem like some of their skin is human colored. Wind Ashtis are born with green skin and green eyes, the females have a thing for silver jewelry. Water Ashtis are born with blue skin and blue eyes, you can tell them apart by the black markings they may have on their back. Earth Ashtis have natural skin and brown eyes, you can tell they are an Ashtis by the scar they have on their forehead or nose._

_These creatures mate with any other living thing. It could be a human, languz, werewolf, vela, fae, vampire, and many more. If the Ashtis mate with another one of their kind who happens to be the same element, their children will not necessarily be that element. Ashtis are born with their element given to them. If the Ashtis are of different element the child will receive both of those elements. Only once in a lifetime a child is born with the power of one elements._

_--_Prologue--

_Running through the Forbidden forest where three people. _

"_Keep going!" a male voice yelled. _

"_James! Sirius!" a woman cried from a nearby lake._

_James Potter was running with his friend, Sirius Black, on his back. He caught up to his wife, Lily Potter. "I think we lost them." James said, gently placing his friend on the ground. _

_Lily started sobbing out. "He's not waking up James!" Lily held the bundle she had in her arms closer. "I'm scared!"_

_James put his arms around his wife. "Lily, Sirius is okay, and so is our baby."_

"_Why do they want us James? We didn't do anything to the humans!" Lily cried out, waking up her baby. "Ssh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry my baby boy."_

"_It wasn't a human, it was a Heavenly Being. They must be followers of that Dragon Voldermort!" James growled with frustration. _

"_Why does he want to harm us? We are only Ashtis! We are a mystical creature too!" Lily whispered while rocking her baby back to sleep._

"_That's just it. We are mystical beings. I am fire and water and you-you have three elements Lily! We both have enough power to strike down that evil creature." James said._

_A groan was heard from the ground. "Sirius!"_

"_Where are we?" said the man, standing up._

"_The Forbidden Forest." James answered._

"_What!? You led us to a death zone! Dark Ashtis live here!" Sirius yelled at his friend._

"_I know that! It was the only place that would give us SOME kind of shelter!" James argued back._

_Lily watched helplessly as her mate and friend argued senselessly. _

_Suddenly a growl was heard. _

_James looked towards the sound. "Shit! Their here! You two start running…Lily let Sirius hold our baby."_

"_But-!" Lily began to protest._

"_Lily! He's a languz, he runs much faster than you and me. Please…" James begged cautiously looking for the enemy._

_Lily gaped but nodded. She handed Sirius her baby. _

"_Good, NOW GO!" James yelled attacking a dark figure. "For her sake, I will not fail!"_

_Lily and Sirius started running. _

"_Huff…huff…" Lily started slowing down. She heard her mate scream, tears running down her face knowing that her love was dead. _

_She stopped; Sirius noticed and did the same. "No, Sirius keep going! I will hold him back! Please!"_

"_Lily…" Sirius was about to go until a dark dragon was in front of them. "Voldermort…" _

_The dragon seemed to smile evilly. Its red eyes piercing through them. _

_Lily stood in its way. "You will not hurt my baby!"_

_The dragon sent a green light of magic towards her. She attacked with a bright light. "You will not win! I won't allow it!"_

_Lily seemed to be winning until the dragons eyes started to glow and the attack engulfed her. There in the place of Lily lied a dead body._

"_LILY!" Sirius yelled. He looked up at Voldermort, then the baby. Knowing that he would not win he started running, knowing that the dragon was following._

'_I got to get to safety! I have to protect their baby! Please! A miracle has to happen.'_

_The languz tripped and fell. He tried to protect the baby while they rolled down a steep hill. He was successful but was trapped. The baby was lying on the ground in front of Sirius and the Dragon staring at them._

_It happened so fast…_

_An old dragon who was watching from the sky saw what was happening._

_Voldermort sent an attack the two but a bright light, similar to Lily's, was sent back. It was coming from the baby. Voldermort tried increasing his power but the light was too strong. It encircled his body, burning his soul._

_A loud thud rang throughout the forest. The dragon was dead…for now._

_The old dragon faded away as its soul flew out into the sky._

--Transfusions and Birth—

_A woman lay on the bed, breathing in and out, trying to control the pain. _

"_Its okay madam, keep going, you're almost there!" a servant encouraged._

_Narcissa Malfoy was about to give birth to her child. The pain ran through her body, she pushed._

_Breathe in…breath out…breath in __**OH GOD IT JUST HURTS SO FREAKING MUCH!!**_

"_I see a head Mrs. Malfoy!" cried the servant. _

"_I can't…I can't it hurts!" Narcissa cried._

"_You can!"_

"_Not without my husband." Narcissa cried. The servant keeps cheering for her which led her to her final push._

_The servant cleaned the baby squealing with joy. "It's a boy, it's a boy. You have a son Mrs. Malfoy!"_

_Narcissa felt a happiness within her that would not leave. 'A son! I have a son!'_

"_What would you like to name him Mrs. Malfoy?" _

"_Draco Malfoy." A man's voice said from the doorway._

"_Lucius!" the servant exclaimed, giving the baby to his mother and bowing to her master._

_The blond haired man was leaning against the doorway. His chest filled with sweat and his body shaking from trying to hold itself up._

"_Master Lucius! What happened?" another servant exclaimed, running to him to help him._

_He pushed him away. "I just experienced a very painful transfusion…"_

_Everyone gasped. Narcissa stared at her husband. "Lucius…you…you became a heavenly being?"_

_Lucius just walked to his wife and took his baby. "Lucius! Don't hold him that way! You'll drop our baby." Narcissa cried out when the baby was held up high._

"_I knew it…" Lucius whispered while inspecting his child._

_Everyone stared in confusion, Narcissa wanted to take her baby from her husband so she could hold him. "What do you mean?"_

"_The words on his back are also those of a Heavenly being. This means that he received the transfusion in your womb." Lucius said while reading the words on Draco's back. The baby gurgled as Lucius put the baby in his mother's arms._

"_You mean…my son is now a Heavenly being?" Narcissa asked, fully knowing the answer._

"_Yes…this is bad. A war will soon happen against us non-humans…our son and I…we will not be safe…" Lucius started._

"_Master Lucius…do you think that Draco and you came from the same dragon family?" asked a servant._

_Lucius looked at the man. "No, I only have one word written on my back. My son, however, seems to have more than one. He must have come from a powerful dragon."_

_The servant bowed and walked out of the room. All the others servants did the same and walked out._

"_Lucius, dear, what do we do?" Narcissa asked her husband._

_Lucius looked at his wife and son with loving eyes. "We will not acknowledge this new development as long as we can. If we are found out, you and our son will run to Hogwarts to hide with the protection of Albus Dumbledore. He will protect you."_

_Narcissa gasped. "What about you?"_

"_I will stay behind and hold back anyone who dares to go after you. Once it's safe…I will find you." Lucius said cupping his wife's cheek, placing a kiss on it._

_Narcissa heard her baby cry out and she answered on instinct, cooing it and rocking the baby once again fell in a peaceful slumber._

"_What did Draco's back have written on it?" Narcissa asked out of curiosity._

"_Amare, Fielis, Vis, potensentis voluntasatis, indomitus, heroïc." Lucius said all in one._

"_What do those words mean dear?" Narcissa looked at her baby, how can a child be given this power?_

"_Love, Loyal, Power, Strong will, untamed, heroic. There is two more but they are of a much older language that I cannot understand it." Lucius answered._

"_Is it describing his personality or the dragon's soul?" _

_Lucius shook his head. "I am not sure. Some of the Heavenly Beings are exactly like the words on his or her back. Others are not. Like me, for example, has the word "traitor" written on my back."_

_Narcissa looked up at her husband and stared into his troubled eyes. "You are not a traitor though."_

"_Exactly. I have an opinion though…these words might be of what we become. Narcissa, when the time has come that I become branded a traitor, you and my son will run away from me. I rather have you safe from a traitor then dead."_

_Narcissa felt as if she was going to cry but nodded. "Do not cry my love. I will try to resist this name. I have heard that dragons that have resisted their "title" have had changes on the words on their back."_

_Narcissa nodded. _

"_I will let you rest. I will go pray for our safety."_

_Narcissa watched her husband leave. She cradled her baby in her arms and closed her eyes, not to sleep but to think._

'_Please, let my baby grow up before anything bad happens…'_

_-- __**Quick apology if the Latin words were spelled wrong. I get confused with these dictionaries since they put their definitions close together --**_

-- 17 years later--

A blond teenager was standing outside. His light skin shivered as snowflakes fell from the sky. He looked up at the sky. It seemed to be staring back into his silver blue eyes.

"Cold outside, I wonder if there will be a snow." The boy asked himself.

He fell back, letting himself fall into the snow. "It is beautiful outside. Then again, everything at this manor seems beautiful."

A smile came across the boys face.

"MASTER DRACO! MASTER DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice yelled from the door of his mansion.

Draco sighed. Figures, servants would always find him in his alone time. Another yell came before he answered. "YEAH YEAH I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" the annoyance came out quite clearly.

The servant peaked over a couple bushes. "Ah! Master Malfoy, your mother is calling for you!"

"Okay, whatever, I will go meet her now. Good luck in getting out of this maze." I responded.

Yes, Draco likes spending my time in the maze garden. He practically memorized it. Left, right, left, another left, straight, go on the other side of the circle, so on and so forth. It isn't THAT hard to figure out.

Draco walked into the manor to see his mother and father's back and some creepy looking man. The guy seemed like a Dark Ashtis, his eyes weren't black though. His skin was gray, almost see through. _It looks like he has no nose _Draco though as disgust for the man crept into his body.

"Get out of this house." Lucius demanded.

"Father, Mother, what is going on?" Draco asked walking towards them. Lucius held out his hand, Draco stopped where he was.

"You can't order me around, Lucius." The man growled.

"It is my manor. I will not allow an evil such as you in it." Lucius growled back.

Narcissa went to Draco and held her sons arm tightly.

Lucius and the man glared at each other, looking as if they were going to attack.

"I know that you are another Heavenly Being and so is your son." The man smirked as he saw Lucius flinch.

"What is he talking about mother?" Draco looked at her, his eyes demanding yet his face remanded blank.

"Oh? You mean your parents didn't tell you?" the man said trying to advance towards Draco.

Lucius stepped in front of the man. "Do not go near my son."

Draco stepped forward. "What didn't they tell me?"

The man looked at Draco. "That you were born as a Heavenly being. Didn't you ever wonder what the words on your back were for? What they meant?"

Draco felt as if he was betrayed as the truth slowly sunk in. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled towards his father. Narcissa spoke for her husband.

"It was for safety."

"So you held the truth even from me?!" Draco yelled at her but regretted it when he saw his mother's eyes watering.

"It was for safety." She paused and looked at the creepy man. "From him, the Dark Lord."

"You mean the one who started the war against non- I mean humans?!" Draco yelled.

Narcissa nodded. Pretty soon Draco scowled towards the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord started laughing like a madman. Lucius growled but looked back his wife and stared at her eyes intensely.

Draco looked at the two. Narcissa finally nodded and grabbed Draco. With a use of magic Narcissa called forth a small luggage bags and put them in her pocket. She took out something those wizards called 'Port Keys'.

"Mother?" Draco said as Narcissa grabbed his arms.

"Goodbye my family and Good luck my love, and my son." Lucius whispered as Draco screamed when he saw his father slowly disappearing.

"FATHER!"

The last image he saw was his father being knocked out by a blood red light.

--

Dumbledore saw a light becoming brighter and brighter right in front of his desk. When a woman and a boy appeared right in front of him, he didn't look surprised.

"Welcome Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Dumbledore said walking up to the two, shaking their hands. Both couldn't do anything but stare.

"I see. So the Dark Lord has shown himself to your family. All I can say is that I hope your husband is okay Narcissa." The old man sympathized the family.

"Mother? You knew this was going to happen?" Draco asked, finally coming out of his state of fear and shock.

Narcissa nodded. "Your father planned this since the day you were born. He had a feeling…that something bad would happen sooner or later."

Draco just stared, and then glanced at Dumbledore to his mother to the ground. Playing with the button on his sleeve.

"No need to be nervous Draco." Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, I'd like you all to meet someone who will help protect you. Sirius, you and your godson may come in now."

A black haired man walked in along with a dark brown and emerald eyed boy.

The black haired man walked forward and bowed, as did the boy. The black haired man spoke first. "Hello, my name is Sirius Black and I'm a languz."

The brown haired male spoke afterwards. "I am Harry Potter and I'm an Ashtis."

Draco stared at the boy; his beauty was beyond anything he has ever seen. He stared at Harry.

The boy's hair looked so soft, eyes looked as green as a forest but light up as if it was fire, his nose was cute, his lips looked absolutely delicious and very feminine, his neck looked very appetizing, and his body looked very feminine and slightly curved. Draco was snapped out of his little mouthwatering prey as Harry shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

Draco smiled kindly and his thoughts wandered again as he saw a small blush on that beautiful face.

"Eh-hem."

The boys flinched and looked up at the old man and languz.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about them getting along." Dumbledore mumbled.

Both boys blushed; Narcissa eyed her son with a hidden happiness in her eyes. Sirius looked like he was going to attack Draco any second just for looking at his godson.

"Onto business…I'm sure you have heard of the war that has recently started?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'm also sure you have heard of the boy who killed the Dark Lord back when he was only a dragon?"

The Malfoy's nodded.

"I'd like you to meet that boy."

Draco and Narcissa waited, but saw no one come in. Dumbledore chuckled. "It was Harry."

Draco gasped. _Him? He's only about my age! How can he beat a dragon?_

Dumbledore explained whatever was in their thoughts. "Back when Harry was a baby, the Dark Lord was following his family. Sirius here was traveling with the boys parents."

Sirius breathed in and spoke. "Yes, I was traveling with them. We were actually hiding from the Dark Lord until he found us. You see the Dark Lord seems to have certain hatred towards Harry's parents. Before you ask why, I will tell you."

Everyone was silence, waiting patiently for the story.

"Harry's parents were special. Each held multiple powers of their kin. As you should know, Ashtis are elemental creatures. It is the very reason why the Dark Lord chased them. James Potter had two elements, fire and water. His wife, Lily Potter, held three elements, earth, wind, and light. The Dark Lord found this as a threat. The two Ashtis could decide to work together and kill the him."

Draco looked at Harry and saw the boy looking at the ground with sad eyes. Sympathy washed over Draco's chest. He never felt it before seeing how he was practically spoiled.

"The Dark Lord killed James when he tried to protect us. Lily and I heard him scream as he died. We kept running, until I noticed her slowing down until she came to a full stop. She tried to protect us and I had to run after he killed her too. I ran and I ran until I accidentally fell down a hill. Harry here somehow got unwrapped out of the blankets a bit and was right in front of me. When the Dark Lord came I was surprised he didn't cry, until the fear took over. The attack came and a light came from Harry. After that Harry's magic here was somehow more powerful and killed the dragon form of the Dark Lord."

A quite awkwardness swept the room. "I see," my mother started. "So that's how he died. The rumors we heard were almost completely different."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah yes. 'A great strong hero went up to the Dark Lord and overpowered him in strength, wit, and magic', I believe that's one of the ways they spread it around."

Everyone laughed, suddenly a series aura swept in the room again. "I will send someone to retrieve your father…if he is alive that is. I will also have Harry show you the rooms you will be living in." Dumbledore said standing from his chair.

"If you excuse me, I must get ready for a war meeting, a treaty with humans from Hogwarts is going to be discussed. Good day." Dumbledore bowed and disappeared.

Soon after you can hear a roar of an old dragon, getting farther and farther.

Silence.

Sirius stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said with a bow and left the room.

Narcissa and Draco stood up, as did Harry. "I will show you to your living quarters."

Narcissa lifted her hand to stop the boy. "It is okay. I will have a tour of this little village, Hogwarts. I heard it has very unique things at the store." Narcissa bowed her head. "I will see you later my son." She kissed her sons cheek and left.

Draco and Harry were left standing in the room, alone. The two shifted their feet and swayed their bodies nervously.

"So, Harry, is there anything fun to do around here?" Draco asked, noticing how his voice sounded like he was going through puberty all over again.

Harry blushed. "Well um…I don't know. I usually like staying in my house."

"Oh. Well let's go to your house!" Draco suggested. It seemed best to stay inside after everything that happened today.

"Okay?"

Harry and Draco walked to the door. As Harry opened it Draco noticed how the boy seemed very shy. They both walked outside.

"Harry!"

Draco and Harry looked to where the voice was coming from. Draco scowled, he should have known that the red head dork lives here.

Ron stopped in front of the two. He saw Draco and scowled too. "What is that ferret doing here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ferret?"

"Well, isn't it the weasel. How is your family doing?" Draco smirked crossing his arms.

"None of your business! What are you doing with him Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I just met him Ron. He is coming to my house. Am I missing some sort of weird plot here?"

Draco and Ron both 'hmphed' and turned their heads. "I just hate him that's all" they both said at the same time.

Harry blinked a couple times before laughing. "You two…so alike."

Draco and Ron frowned. "Don't compare me to him!" they yelled and pointed to each other.

They stared at each other and couldn't help but laugh too.

After all of them were through, it fell silent once again.

"Ron you want to come with?" Harry asked, hoping he would. Harry didn't want to be alone with the beautiful boy. When Harry saw Draco his breathe, no, his soul left his body. The blond hair, the white skin, the eyes, the nose, mouth, chin, neck, chest, and the voice, It all made him nervous.

"HELL NO! There is no way you could put the ferret and I in the same room Harry." Ron said glaring at Draco.

Silver eyes glared back. "You should listen to him Harry. It is definitely not wise to keep the weasel even NEAR me."

Harry shrugged. "Okay suit yourselves." Harry walked away.

Draco was about to follow him until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Draco looked back and glared.

"You hurt Harry ferret, you'll deal with HELL." Ron threatened.

"I won't hurt Harry, weasel. Keep your hands off me." Draco brushed him off and followed Harry.

"What an asshole." Ron commented before walking separate ways.

--

_**Well that's all for now. Xavi will help me with the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one though. Please Review and critique our work. Btw Ashtis is just a made up word with no specific meaning. If it actually has a meaning I will laugh so freaking hard. Joking. Anyways Thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day. **_

_**Xavi: Oh and here's a slash vid on youtube of harryxdraco with some sex scenes/kissing scenes from Queer as Folks. It's not a bad show. I aint queer, well...if you said i was you would only be half right! Anyways here's the link. /watch?vS5SXxtBp29o **_

**_Xavi: While your at it check out Queer As Folk, don't watch if your a homophobe or if you are too young to view sexual relations. If you find season 1 full episodes please message my cousin with the subject: For Xavi: so she knows it's for me. Have a nice day and review our story!!_**


	2. Kiss and the Werewolf

Since I have nothing else to do I will be writing this chapter

_**Since I have nothing else to do I will be writing this chapter. Welcome to chapter two of 'My Savior and His Dragon'. This is Xavi talking. As you know I'm the second author, so I hope you enjoy my writing as much as my cousins. We hope that you will enjoy the story, and review. Anyways I should start getting to it, nothing worse than a long ass, no reason to be written, author's note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, only our characters belong to us.**_

_More information about Ashtis: If an Ashtis cheats on his or her spouse the Ashtis will deal with a horrifying pain. His or her bones will crack and break, then place themselves back together. This will last for two hours. That isn't all though. Afterwards the Ashtis loses sanity; this gives time for the mate to find out about their mate's betrayal, this lasts for about six hours at the least. If the mate doesn't forgive his mate the Ashtis will kill themselves out of loneliness. If the mate does forgive them, the Ashtis will be left with a scare on their right blade, which brings great shame to the creature. Although if the mate never finds out the Ashtis will live on with the burden of what he or she has done. That burden is the greatest torture of all for an Ashtis._

_XaviRensXaviRens-_

Harry's point of view-

I walked into my house; Draco followed me inside and gently closed the door. That boy makes me feel nervous.

We stood there, in the middle of the house; he seemed to be taking it all in.

"I've never been a small home before…it feels nice." Draco said, running his finger against a dresser.

I nodded. "It is. Since I live here all alone, it's quiet."

"You live alone?" Draco looked up at me; his eyes showed some emotion that I can't tell what it is though.

"Yes, I usually get visits from my godfather, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and some others…" I started playing with my fingers. I get nervous just talking to him, how pathetic is that. Draco makes me feel…very warm, also it soothes my soul, somehow.

I shifted when I felt Draco's stare again. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm eighteen." Harry said looking down. "I was informed that I'm older than you by a couple months."

"I see. You seem younger." Draco said walking around, looking at the house. "What do you like to do when you're alone?"

Why does he keep asking me these questions?

"I like to read, also to practice my magic. Um…I like to sing," I said with a blush. "I also like to write at times, and then there is admiring beauty, that's my favorite."

"Admiring beauty…so I'm guessing you look at yourself in the mirror?" Draco said jokingly.

I blushed harder. "N-no."

Draco put a knuckle over his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter. "It…was a joke Harry."

"I knew that!" I crossed my arms and pouted. Draco stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked and looked up at him. He started moving towards me. I backed away as a natural reaction. We did that until I felt a wall behind me. I gulped. "Draco…"

Draco's hands placed themselves on both sides of my head, against the wall. Our eyes stayed on each other.

-- Third person view again--

Draco got closer and closer to Harry's face. He broke their eye contact to look at the lips, not realize that he was licking his own. Harry felt as if he was going to be eaten.

Wouldn't blame the boy, it isn't everyday when a handsome teenager starts drooling on the first day he meets you.

"D-Draco…"

Draco mind went crazy when Harry said his name. He gently, almost as if he was testing, pressed his lips against Harry's. Both of them trying to figure out this wonderful feeling that swept through their soul. Harry felt himself losing his reasonable thoughts. Such a small sweet kiss, yet such a enormous feeling. It was like a burst of magic coursing through their veins, as if the sun burning through the roof just to sweep through their souls. It burned their lips, this sweet small kiss. Draco finally backed away and Harry found himself whimpering at the loss of warmth.

Draco looked at the ground and put his hands down. "Sorry about that. There is just…"

Harry cocked his head to the side, very sure that his blush was still obvious. "There is jut what?"

"Something about you…whatever it is it's pulling me towards you. I never felt this kind of connection before." Draco finished looking towards the ground, trying to hide his face.

Harry felt happy when he heard that, yet he also felt terrified. "I-I think I feel it too."

Draco wanted to do a happy dance but being a Malfoy he knew this: Malfoy's absolutely, positively do NOT happy dance.

"Harry, I don't know what it means but…I get the feeling it is something great, maybe something I would not be able to handle." Draco admitted.

Harry nodded. "I understand. Besides, this the first day of knowing each other, maybe, if we get to know each other a little more we can figure out what it is."

Draco nodded. His silent thoughts remained on what he just did. A knock on the door scared them both. Harry went to the door and answered it. In front of him was a poor magical creature, unsure of what kind it was he spoke. "Who are you?"

"I am the werewolf known as Remus Lupin, is this where Sirius Black lives?" the creature asked.

"Sirius is not here at the moment…how are you speaking in your wolf form?"

Draco watched from behind, carefully inspecting the werewolf.

"I have lived a long life as a werewolf, eventually I learned how to speak in normal tongue." The werewolf answered. The creature shivered. Harry looked outside to finally notice it was late in the evening and the rain pouring down hard. Biting his lip he debated on what to do.

"Do you wish to come in?" Harry asked, hoping the werewolf would have something better to do.

"Yes, please, I have been traveling since dawn." Harry stepped out of the creature's way as it made its way inside. Harry glanced once more outside then closed the door.

Draco sneered at the animal. He was not so fond of werewolves. With great hostility he decided to interrogate. "Why do you need to talk to Mr. Black?"

The werewolf stared at him. "It does concern someone you know Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde eyes widened with shock. He didn't even tell the creature his name, also, what did this have to do with him? Quickly he glared at the creature and turned his head.

"I know your father, you look very much like him." The werewolf explained, as if he knew what Draco was wondering.

Draco quickly looked at the werewolf. "My father? You know him? Have you seen him recently?"

"Yes, I'm sure Dumbledore didn't tell you but I was sent to check on your father." The creature said.

"How is my father? He's not…he's not dead…is he?" Draco asked urgently looking for an answer in the creature's eyes.

Remus nodded. "You're father will be fine, but…people might consider him a traitor."

Draco wanted to faint. "He…switched sides?"

The creature shook his head. "He had no choice. It was the only way he could protect you…or at least that is what he told me."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, you see the Dark Lord fancies creatures like me. So Lucius pretended to be out hunting for my kind. I ran into him and we spoke." He paused putting a claw to its head and scratching. "He said it was the only way to stop the Dark Lord from searching for you."

"Just me? Not my mother?"

"Your mother is not a heavenly being, you on the other hand…are a very powerful heavenly being."

Harry gaped, the quiet boy didn't know this. "You're a heavenly being?"

Draco nodded. "I only found out before we got transported here…"

Harry smiled sadly. "I see…"

The creature howled, causing Harry and Draco to jump back from it. Slowly they watched the creature become a man…a very nude man.

"AH! MY EYES!" Harry said covering his eyes. Draco chuckled. "You are acting like you don't have one."

Harry frowned but tried to find his dresser. He searched for some of Sirius extra clothes and threw it at the man. "Put those on now!"

Remus smiled and obeyed. Once he was fully clothed he gave Harry the okay.

"Dear god, I never want to see another man naked again…except for my mate."

Draco looked at Harry and titled his head to the side slightly. "Mate?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am supposed to be finding my mate. I have no clue how though."

Draco sighed inside his mind. That means he couldn't try going for Harry. Harry was saddened that Draco couldn't be his mate, fate was cruel sometimes.

Remus cleared his throat getting the attention of the two boys.

"As I was saying, Draco you are a heavenly being, a strong one."

"How do you know?" Draco asked curiously.

"Your father mentioned that you had a few inscriptions in your back. As you know that means the dragon was once very powerful."

Draco smiled. "So…can I transform into a dragon?"

Remus smiled. "Yes you can actually…you also can just take out your wings, except they'll be smaller."

Draco smiled. "This is great! I can try transforming later!"

Remus scowled. "I wouldn't do that until Dumbledore comes back."

Draco gave him a questioning look. Remus sighed. "You have never transformed before, now that you know it will hurt a lot more for the first time. That and you'll need Dumbledore to guide you. He won't be back for at least another day."

Draco groaned. "I don't want to wait."

Remus laughed. "And here I thought Malfoy's don't wine."

Draco scowled and crossed his arms. "We don't."

The door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. Sirius walked into the room and spotted Lupin. "Well, isn't it my old friend…" Sirius said, there was a hidden sadness in his tone.

Remus looked at Sirius, a sadness also hide in his eyes. "Hello…I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Sirius asked putting his coat down on a chair.

Remus shook his head. "It is about Lucius, I'm suppose to give you a full report. Also, I have a report on the vampire, Amos."

Once hearing the name Sirius's head shot up. "I see, let's go into the back room." Sirius said grabbing the werewolf's arm and heading into a room.

Harry and Draco were left alone. "I thought you lived alone?"

Harry nodded. "I know, it feels that way since Sirius is always busy."

Draco mouth formed an 'o'.

Awkwardness swirled around the room. _This is definately an uncormfortable situation…_both boys thought.

--

_**That's all for now, Next chapter will have something in Lucius's view and Dumbledore sends a message sending Harry on a mission insisting that Draco comes along with him. Blaise Zabini makes his entrance and we find out some of the history with Sirius and Remus. Oh yay! Lolz. Hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was a little crappy. Love Rens & Xavi**_


End file.
